The present invention relates to a music crystal ball structure capable of rotating in alternating directions. The music crystal ball includes a mutilated gear and a specific gear member having inner circumferential teeth and outer circumferential teeth. The gear member serves to drive decorative articles installed in the crystal ball to lively and dynamically act.
In a generally seen music crystal ball, a decorative article is able to continuously rotate in one direction. Such rotational action is monotonous without variation and fails to attract a consumer.